Four-wheel drive or all-wheel drive vehicles may include a torque transfer device, such as a transfer case, for transmitting torque from a drive source, such as an internal combustion engine, to a first output shaft and selectively to a second output shaft. Hybrid vehicles or hybrid powertrains typically include two different drive sources that cooperatively provide drive torque for moving the vehicle. For example, the two different drive sources can be an internal combustion engine and an electric motor. In such an example, the hybrid vehicle or hybrid powertrain can operate in various modes with drive torque being provided by the internal combustion engine alone, by the electric motor alone, or by both the internal combustion engine and the electric motor. However, past hybrid vehicles and hybrid powertrains utilize specialized powertrains that are considerably different from existing traditional powertrains, thereby requiring extensive design changes and cost increases.